


Breadcrumbs

by 1lilspark



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction.Net Repost, Set During Black and White Ball Storyline, throwback thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: two lonely hearts getting together in the Wyndemere Barn...
Relationships: Logan Hayes/Georgie Jones





	Breadcrumbs

She heard the stories of the lavish parties thrown by the Cassadine family for years though she had never been old enough to go to one. Now at the age of nineteen Georgie Jones was thrilled that Nickolas Cassadine was planning a lavish Black and White Masked ball.

She entered the lavish ballroom dressed in a black gown, her brown eyes hidden beneath her mask. She though back to when she was in that room last, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber's first wedding. It was two years to the date, Halloween 2005; she was seventeen and dating the love of her life, Dillon Quartermaine. _'Dillon would have loved the ball'_ she thought to herself but shook it off. This was a night where magic filled the air that anything could happen. With her Mask Georgie Jones could abandon her good girl image for once in her life and cause some mischief.

Logan Hayes held his mask up to his face and turned to where he thought his date Lulu Spencer stood. He looked and she wasn't there, however from across the room he spotted a blonde figure dressed in white laughing it up with Damian Spinelli.

' _She drags me here just to run off with that geek...just great.'_

Logan was pissed off. He had been dumped on by Lulu one too many times and that night was the last straw. He didn't want to leave the island right away as a storm was approaching. He threw back a drink and went to look for someone to make it worth his while.

Georgie spotted her mark. Like all the other guys there he was dressed in a black tux with a white tie. There was something different though, he looked out of place, too rough around the edges to be at such a fancy party. He spotted her too and headed in her direction.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at a party all alone," Logan asked.

"How can you say I'm pretty when I'm wearing a mask," Georgie asked.

"I just can tell," Logan said.

The light's flickered in the old ballroom.

"I hope the power doesn't go out," Logan said.

"Is someone scared of the dark," Georgie teased.

"No," he said, "just that would ruin the party wouldn't it."

"I guess," Georgie said, "but I mean a blackout in a place like this you could do allot of damage."

"You're not the killer that is on the loose are you," Logan asked.

"No I'm not a killer,' Georgie said, "I'm just up for a bit of fun that's all."

"What kind of fun," Logan asked as some masked servant of Nickolas's handed the duo flashlights.

"Hide and seek," Georgie said.

"But how will I find you," Logan asked.

"I'll find you," Georgie said with a bit of danger in her voice, "all you have to do is lead me to you with a trial of breadcrumbs."

"Breadcrumbs," Logan questioned.

Georgie smirked and untied Logan's tie dropping it to the ground.

"Breadcrumbs," Georgie said.

Logan smirked. He had never seen this side of Georgie Jones before and he liked it.

The lights flickered again as Logan headed away from the girl. After taking a few steps he discarded his jacket for her to find. He then decided to make his way out to the stables. As he got closer to his destination he removed one shoe, then the other, then his socks...he didn't plan on totally stripping...he had some shred of dignity. As he reached the barn he removed the last piece of clothing he planed on removing...his mask. Lying it in front of he barn he entered leaning against the wall in a devil may care kind of way. Soon Georgie reached him and smiled.

"Logan Hayes," Georgie said, "who would have thought."

"Excuse me," Logan asked.

"I mean Lulu has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she," Georgie asked.

"Lulu who," Logan said reaching for Georgie's mask and removing it, "It's always been you Georgie."

"Seriously," Georgie asked.

Logan smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly the sky opened up and rain began to pour.

"So now what," Georgie asked.

"What do you mean," Logan asked.

"Do we wait out the storm," Georgie asked, "or go back into the ball soaked."

"I could see the look on their faces now," Logan said, "when Logan Hayes enters the ball soaked, shoeless and without coat and tie."

"They'd know you've clearly been up to no good," Georgie said, "we stay then."

Logan kissed her again.

"I could go for that," Logan said.

"And when the rain passes I'm sure that they'll find us," Georgie said, 'after all you did leave a trail of breadcrumbs."

Logan smiled as the two lonely hearts became one in a barn on a night where anything could have happened and did.


End file.
